


I Won't Leave You Lonely

by wimmla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Porn, Dean gets a bit handy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimmla/pseuds/wimmla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out with Cas needing help - with that both Winchesters can do. But when Sam leaves, Dean doesn't know if he can live up to those expectations anymore. (One of those fics where Cas watches porn and Dean has to help him through it fics)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Leave You Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Notes at the end : ) read em! They could answer some questions  
> >>I based my story off of Season's 4 and 5, but I don't think that really matters. Cas is still Cas Dean is still Dean.  
> >>Enjoy your smut you dirty birds.  
> >> feedback is welcomed and appreciated! I need some, i don't get any ;(  
> my tumblr: ohluccifer.tumblr.com

Usually when Sam and Dean rent a motel room, they try to keep as low as profile as humanly possible. They go out to eat, put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door handle to keep their guns safe, and when they’re finished they come right back and go to bed.

But when Cas appears at one in the morning and comes colliding into one of chairs in the room, things aren’t as quite as they usually are.

Grasping for one of the drapes hanging from the wall to support himself with, he breaks it loose and come crashing down onto the floor, curtain rod following after him; waking both brothers from a light slumber.

“What the hell?” Sam said slowly, leaning up on his elbows and rubbing his eyes drowsily.

“Cas?” Dean asked, seeing the man wincing as he rolled over onto his back in the dark room. Getting out his bed, he made his way over to crouch down next to the pathetic tangle of curtains and angel on the other side of the room. “Hey, Cas, are you okay?”

Castiel nodded, making Dean roll his eyes at his obvious lie. “I’m alright,” he responded, trying to move, but when doing so a startling moan ripped out him.

“What’s going on?” Sam said, now awake and out of bed coming up behind Dean. “Yeah, right.” Dean huffed, ignoring Sam. He couldn’t see any signs of blood, but Sam was tapping Dean’s shoulder with a first-aid kit while making his way over to help Castiel to his feet. “Cas, where are you hurt?”

“Nowhere you can fully see,” he answered as Sam sat him on the end of the mattress.

“Dean,” Sam says, gesturing him to come around to where he is standing behind Cas.

Dean gets to his feet and walks around to see a hole through his trench coat, jutting all the way to his bone in his left shoulder and continuing down - cutting down dangerously close to his spine.

“Cas-”

“They tried to damage my… abilities,” he croaked, not explaining anything much at all.

“Geez, Cas, what the Hell?” Dean murmured, snatching the kit from Sam’s hands opening it to retrieve gauze and a needle.

“How about you sit down here?” Sam suggested as he pulled a chair stool to the foot of the bed; guiding Castiel down and off the bed with a sympathetic smile and a nod of the head, trying to give Dean an upper hand with the patch up.

“Why isn’t it healing?” Dean grunted, dipping onto the mattress and shimming up onto the bed behind him, resting both thighs comfortably by Cas’ shoulders. Pouring some alcohol onto a rag, he quickly tapped the wound, wiping away the dried blood and burnt flesh that already formed there.

“The Angel blade-,” Castiel hissed through gritted teeth, grasping the stool cushion making the strings snap under the presser of his white knuckles, “-takes longer to reconcile, especially when they are near the highest point of concentrated grace. They are very fragile.”

“Your most concentrated grace is near your wings?” Sam shook his head in disbelief. “Why would-“

“It takes a lot of energy for someone to keep a spring from uncoiling, doesn’t it?” Castiel grained out, cutting Sam off and lifting his head to throw a tired, apologetic look.

“So what do we do,” Dean asked as continued to dab the wound. “Just sit on our asses while we wait for your angel mojo to kick in?”

Castiel slowly dropped his head low; it was sight to see him like this, but the boys knew Castiel’s defeat all too well. It always hurt too see it. Because there was nothing they could do to stop it.

The rattle from the ceiling fan soon became a soothing tap in the subconscious that no one gave it much thought, but the obnoxious clunk from the icebox from outside and the buzz from the neon signs from outside made Castiel much more irritated than he already was.

“Sam,” he said suddenly. “There is a church in the next town over, if you could, please.”

“You can fix this, Cas?”

“In the church graveyard there lies Priest Gulch Feurnd. He was a noble and just priest. The ashes of his hands of worship and prayer will make a great solvent for my injuries, and will heal me faster than the given time itself.”

“I’ll go with you,” Dean said, shifting out from behind Cas’s body. Cas’s head started it’s decent once more until Sam sighed, “I’m fine on my own Dean,” Sam said, pushing him to stay on the mattress, “It might take a couple hours, but I’ll do fine on my own really.” Sam huffed and leaned close to Dean’s ear, “And anyway, Cas looks like he could use the company too.”

“I am not deaf, Sam Winchester,” Castiel said, with hands in his lap and head unmoving, “Dean may leave with you, I see it very reasonable-“

“Like Hell,” Dean scoffed from behind him, getting back into his position and clapping his shoulders with both hands he stated, “I’m staying  _right here_ with _you_.” Castiel didn’t want the sympathy, both Sam and Dean could tell, but the angel dropped the subject anyway. Dean understood at that point – he knew he didn’t want to fight anymore, and with a nod of his head to the door, Sam responded by the shuffle of his duffle and the soft click of the motel door.

 

* * *

 

It started like that, slow; like before you crash and burn, before your consciousness comes back to reality and then everything is happening  _so_ incredibly fast.

After a half an hour or so of silence, Dean couldn’t take it anymore - there is only so much angel brooding one man can take before going crazy. He’d actually thought he’d fallen asleep until he turned his head and looked out the window.

“Cas, come on man,” Dean started out, “I know you feel weak or a little put off or whatever without your wings in full throttle, but you can at least talk to me and quit acting like a freaking sixteen year old that just got ditched on prom night. Quit wallowing man.” As Dean monologues, he stitched. Hitting each word with engrossing ferocity on each punctuation, knowing a regular being would flinch in pain.

“Gentle, Dean,” Cas scratched out, “I am sensitive in this particular area when exposed.”

“Well, Cas, if you’re not comfortable being here with me and patching you up, then why did you come here for help in the first place? I am sure one of your angel friends-“

“Dean,” Castiel cut him off, “You are being very difficult and impatient.” Castiel could see his bloodied hands on his shoulder blades out of the corner of his eyes and trailed them up till he met green. “I am a high commanding officer, Dean Winchester, one who dragged you out of Hell, I do not wallow in self-pity as you so claim. I take injuries; lose brothers, sisters, and companions for millennia. You question my trust now,  _boy_? And out of everyone I have met, I trust you and you know I trust you, Dean, I always have.” With fumes dying down, he turned his head away. “It’s just I never thought…” he paused, Dean waited. “I never thought that one of my own… would try to clip my wings.”

The two were silent for a while; Dean wiped the last of the blood away with a damp towel and Cas felt heavy between his legs. Opening his mouth several times, he tried to say something comforting? Smart? But before he could the TV flickered on, coloring the room. “If you are so neglected perhaps we can find something to your liking.”

As Castiel flicked through the channels with just the blink of the eye, Dean put the materials away in the first aids kit and also tried to scrub some leftover droplets of blood off the bed. What comes next is not in the Dean Winchester’s “two guys alone in a motel room rule book,” as he hears an explicit moan come from the TV.Dean shakes his head, thinking his mind must have wandered to the girl he banged last Tuesday and continues to scrub below his thigh, but when another moan erupts he looks over Cas’s shoulder and sure enough, Cas has got porn on the TV.

“Cas, no,” Dean awkwardly huffs and grabs for the remote on the bedside table before it disappears. “Dude, come on, what the fuck?”

“This is something you enjoy to watch,” Castiel says without even a glance toward him and with eyes glued to the screen. Another groan erupts from the TV, “Or am I wrong?”

“Yea- sure, by myself, Cas” he says honestly, “But not with other guys – maybe with a smoking hot chick, but,  _ha -_ not with  _you,_ Cas.” He says cautiously; hoping that he would let it drop, but Dean always forgets- Castiel doesn’t tread lightly on dropping conversations he is deeply engaged in.

“I do not understand,” he begins and Dean shifts uncomfortably, “If you truly enjoy it, why can you not watch it with your friends who are males? …Especially not with me? Is there something about me that makes you uncomfortable?”

“No it’s not that Cas, it’s just-“Dean stops, clearing his throat as the man on the screen begs for attention; stroking his cock for the woman who watches and ignores him with a sly smirk. And suddenly Dean couldn’t find his words, his face feeling hotter. “It’s just males-“

“I would like to watch it with you, Dean.” Castiel says, turning his head this time to meet Dean’s eyes. “I want us to relax while we wait for Sam to return with the ashes. I do not see why being the same sex matters.” With a furrowed brow, he shakes his head in confusion and turned back to the TV, “I would like to ask you some questions about this sort of _thing_ anyway… since you seem to know about it the most between you and your brother.”

Dean groaned and started to leave his place from behind Castiel before he stopped him, gripping him harshly on his thigh and forcing him back down to sit, ignoring how his hand slid slowly the rest of the way down. Dean rolled his eyes and plopped back down in time with another groan coming from the TV; hating every moment of this torture. He thought must be back in hell for having to go through with this. “Dean,” Castiel said before slowly lowering his head.

“Jesus,” Dean whispered, not noticing how his low rumble drew goose bumps from the angel in front of him. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you have a boner right now.”

The angel ducked lower, “This is one of the questions I have for you, Dean,” voice taken slightly aback, “I am not naïve, I have been alive for thousands of years, I have seen people copulate and populate the earth from right under me.” Cas’ hands grip tightly at his sides, loosening with each deep breath he tries to take, and every time the man on the screen smears new found pre cum, Dean can hear a quick intake of the shaky breath coming from the man below. “But, touching- pleasuring yourself – I have never…”

The motel is silent other than the slippery slapping of skin on skin, crackling from the old motel TV, and Castiel’s heighted breath intake. “This is a reaction, which my vessel or I cause; that I do not know how to take care of because, well…” Castiel can’t finish his sentence and Dean can see sweat start to form under his hair line.

“Because you’re still a virgin?” Dean finished for him.

“It’s just because,” He answered shortly after, “Angels rarely get to have human vessels and or most are not interested in human contact. You know we have not visited until these last two years.”

“But it’s also because you still haven’t got boned, right?” Dean smirks behind him.

“I don’t understand what bones have to do with reproduction or fertility, but if you are still referencing to me being a virgin then yes, Dean, now please help.” Dean was lightly laughing behind him, but quickly stopped. Castiel was trembling between his legs whilst the man on the screen before them finally grabbed the woman and seated her on top of him.

“Help?”  _don’t watch_ “What do you mean?”

“Please, Dean, I have tried this before,” Castiel admits, “But it doesn’t work, please, how – what do you think about? What mechanics or remedies do I need to posses to make the inflammation go down?”

Dean couldn’t believe his ears; he didn’t _want_ to believe his ears. Does Cas know what he was asking him? He couldn’t help but turn red when the woman on the screen dirty talks her way into a moan; this whole situation was unbelievable. He knows that he couldn’t help Cas the way he wanted too, it’s just the way he was.

“Cas,” he starts, “What are you talking about; there is a perfectly fine porno you can watch right in front of you.”

“It confuses me, but yet my vessel enjoys it.” Castiel says, a little bit more clipped this time. “Just  _please_.” Castiel groans out and Dean has to take a deep breath.

 _Oh_ Dean finally understands. “Well first rule: don’t resist the urge, Cas, Jesus.” Dean licks his lips before continuing, “I mean it’s really easy, man, just unbutton your pants and stick your hand in there and go to town. Real simple, I mean, just follow what the man on the porno was doing earlier, real easy.”

Dean repeats himself, but he doesn’t seem to notice, since every instruction that falls from his lips Castiel seems to be doing just that, except more hurriedly. As Dean sees Cas’ hand plunge into his pants, Dean has to adjust the growing bulge in the front of his, making sure it doesn’t touch Castiel as he gets up to leave.

“Kay Cas, I’ll leave you to it.” Dean says before Cas grabs him with his free hand.

“I didn’t say you were done, Dean Winchester.” Came a dangerously low voice.

“Cas, seriously, I’m not going to watch you jerk right in front of me, that’s too far, man, I am pretty sure you can figure the rest out on yourself.” Dean waited, but the man between his legs didn’t seem convinced, “Come on, Cas, I got you to point A –”

“Then get me to point B.” The grip on his knee was bone breaking tight and Dean knew that that was his last attempt to leave.

“ _Fine_ ,” was all he could grit out before making himself comfortable behind the frustrated angel. Dean gripped the angel’s shoulder blades for support as he leaned forward, trying to keep his eyes anywhere that did not include pornography and Cas’ hand down his pants.

Dean leans forward and grazes his lips along Cas’ earlobe, “Okay Cas,” he whispers hotly, “It’s real simple, just grab  _it_ and move your hand up and down.” Dean hears Cas’ breath hitch and fabric start to rustle and Dean’s eyes are everywhere, from looking down at Cas’ pants to the TV to the ceiling. _Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!_ was all he could think of before sweat started to form on his brow.

“Now what?” Came a pinched sigh, snapping Dean eyes back down from the ceiling to Cas’ crotch.

“What do-“  _Fu-huuuck_   “What do you mean ‘Now what?’ Come on, Cas!” Dean squeezed his eyes shut and pulled a hand away from Castiel’s shoulder to push down his pressing erection. “You know! You said this has happened before, there had had to be some reason? Were you standing next to some hot chick? Watching people get it on from heaven? Just think of that and all of your troubles will go away as long as you keep doing what you’re doing!”

Dean was beyond sexually frustrated, he could feel his hand burying into the angel’s shoulder and Castiel felt like sunburn. Dean cracked an eye open, but apparently his words didn’t get through to him because the angel was going at the same speed he was before and nothing had changed. And Dean couldn’t take it anymore; he was in too deep already.

“No, Cas, you gotta- like this, man,” Dean croaks, as his hand comes down over Cas’ – above the slacks, and guides it along, slightly trembling when doing so. “You gotta do it like this.”

The sensation awakened something in Castiel; the warmth of skin on skin bristled like crackling fire under his touch, and Dean’s presence was leaving scorch marks wherever he grabbed him. Now he was beginning to understand what the pleasures of arousal, sex, relief, and frustration meant… at least  _Dean’s_ definition of sex.

“Remember to let loose,” Alarms were going off in Dean’s head, as Castiel throws him a sideways glance of what to do next. He knows they should’ve never started this, but he’s far from turning back when Cas’ hand comes out, hot, wet, and takes Dean’s hand and guides it into his pants. Dean takes a long deep breath and smells the sweat and sex in Cas’ hair and strokes with ease from tip to base.

He’s sitting in between Dean’s legs with Dean’s hand caressing him - Cas’ own work now long forgotten and he’s fumbling; trying to hold onto Dean’s knee. Cas’ head tips back over Dean’s shoulder; mouth open-wide, but unable to make any sound as Dean grips harder and strokes faster.

Dean knows Cas can feel him now, he’s not hiding it anymore, and he feels like a fucking sixteen year old. But he can’t help but rub himself off onto Cas’ back, this sight before him is just too frickin unreal. He never thought this would happen, especially with his friend that’s never had sex or even masturbated to the mere sight of it before.

Just as the woman on the TV reaches climax, Dean wraps his free arm around Castiel’s waist, and lifts him on top of his lap; back flush against chest. Biting his lip hard, Dean perfectly slots his cock underneath Cas’ ass to his ball sack, earning a delicious, low, gut churning moan from Castiel. “Yeah, Cas.”

Cas’ hands are falling to either side of Dean’s thighs behind him, holding on to the bed sheet; switching between that and Dean at this point. Cas’ eyes grow wet and his limbs start to shake and it’s the fucking hottest thing Dean has ever seen. As Cas starts to feel something in his belly, Dean slows down and takes his hand out of Cas’ pants and guides it up his shirt, scratching lightly.

“Show me,” Dean grinds out.

“What?” Cas says, coming out almost strangled.

It must show on his face, because Dean takes him by the waist again and twists to pull Castiel toward him, crushing him against his chest and pushing them together. “Show me what you’ve learned,” A spark of pleasure shoots up Castiel’s body as he feels Dean’s cock pushing up behind his balls through the thin fabric of his pants; slotting into place as he sits on him. He feels the burning desire in Deans gaze as he drinks in the sight of Cas’ debauched state. Dean cups Cas’ wobbling head and looks him in the eye before pulling him in for a painstakingly hard kiss, with teeth knocking, and breath rasping for air.

“So _addictive_.” Was all Dean could manage before thrusting up and biting his way down Cas’ neck. “I couldn’t help myself at first,” Dean said as he continued to grind into the angel, and went for another kiss, breathing into his mouth. “Ever since you came here, _oh God_ , I couldn’t stop thinking about you when I was with a girl, or when I was alone,  _oh Castiel_.” Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but when he did all that came out was guttural moan. “That’s what I’m talking about.” Dean praised, squeezing Cas’ ass, almost bruising it with the grip of his fingers.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Dean breaths roughly, taking Cas’ bottom lip between his lips and tugs a moan out of him then continues into a gasp. “You have no idea, how much—how long...” Dean doesn’t finish as his tongue slides down his neck, biting at the tendons and bits of flesh on its way to Cas’ clavicle, where it latches to the jutting bone and sucks - a filthy sound mixes with a groan as Cas’ feels Dean’s hips push up a bit more firmly, dick catching up behind Cas’ balls and then a thrust up and up again, with a long slide along Cas’ hardness, digging into his belly.

And Cas comes.

Cas, Feeling the low rumbles of that voice  _so tightly_ wound around him;  _rolling up into him_ , sent waves of arousal up his sternum, he could not just ignore the sound vibrations sparsely. The man who is now sucking on Cas' tongue with each thrust to quiet him through his orgasm, is hoping that this experience is enough for the angel's first time, but thoughts are cut short as Dean hears the bathroom mirror crackle faintly, then burst out. All the while the TV flipping wildly through the channels. Dean breaks contact to look at the damage before being roughly pushed down on his back, his head scraping the headboard harshly.

“Hey! Cas? What —,” Dean fumed; gingerly touching the back of his head before looking down to see Castiel at the end of the bed removing his trench coat and shoes. Mind going blank, Dean couldn’t think; not tearing himself away from the angel who is now crawling on the bed and settling himself on Dean’s lap again with his own free will. He only stares at Dean, face flushed, pupils dilated, and Dean has never been more on edge in his entire life.

Dean tosses his shirt over his head and lets Cas’ broad palms scavenge; he takes his time and smiles when he reaches Dean’s left shoulder and places a light kiss there before sitting back, swiveling lightly in Deans lap, making Dean back arch off the bed and eyes squeeze shut.

“ _God_ , please, Cas I’m so close,” Dean starts, before Castiel covers his mouth with his hand. Leaning forward, Cas smirks against the shell of his ear, “Patience, Dean Winchester,” he whispers, “I would like to show you what I have learned.” Dean lets loose a whimper at that, trembling, dripping with anticipation as Castiel sits back up and quickly unbuckles his belt.

As Castiel fumbles with his tie and shirt next, Dean just lays and watches, flicking the button of his jeans open and palms himself closer to his climax. Castiel bats his hands away as he makes sure Dean watches as he takes his rising erection out of the wet spot in his pants.

“Caaasss,” Dean hisses as Castiel grasps both himself and Dean, touching - stroking Dean for the first time,  _painfully_ slow. Castiel leans forward, his forehead grazing Dean’s sweaty temple, and teeth brushing the shell of his ear. “You can make any saint fall to sinner, Dean,” Castiel said with a twist of his palm. “I want you to remember this, every time you want to copulate.” Castiel grabbed the side of Dean’s head as it lolled to the side and held it upright.

“Cas, what? I gonna –“ Dean choked out.

“I am talking now,  _boy_.” Castiel voice deepened as he sat up on Dean’s lap. “And you will come when I tell you too.” The grip on Dean’s cock tightened and Dean squeezed his eyes shut, as pleasure and pain shot through him; need for release was long overdue. “I want you to remember this moment every time you are with a woman or a man – that you are  _mine_ , Winchester.” Castiel says as he trails his free hand down over onto Dean’s left shoulder, “And that you cannot come without my doing so.”

“Please, _Cas_ -” Was all Dean could manage, opening his blurred eyes to see steely-blue piercing back through his - shirt and tie still hanging on the body above his and the feeling of fabric still rutting against his naked frame. _When did Cas gain control?_ Dean opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out - not even a moan. “ _Please_.”

“I’ve watched humans for thousands of millennia,” Castiel hummed as he thumbed Dean’s slit, “You’re the first one to make me fall out my charge, _Dean_.” Castiel growled as he sat back to take the loose belt from around his waist, “Don't you think I know how to pleasure myself? I just never wanted to commit to that sin, and of course it would be you to make me do this, it's always you.”

_"You see he has this weakness, he likes you."_

Dean can only watch as Castiel places the folded belt into his mouth and loosens his tie around his neck, never once stopping the grind of his delicious hips. With a dark lust, he looms over Dean, tightening his wrists together above his head while he whispers, “Oh Dean,” Castiel drawls with a snap of his hips, “I’ll show you what I’ve learned.”

Pleasure and a searing white light hit Dean when all he could feel was his climax roll over him.

Cas’ mouth was latched onto his neck; pushing him down so hard that it was blocking Dean’s air flow and choking him down into a hush; smothering him into bliss as the light got brighter and a ringing in Dean’s ears became harsh. Then there was silence.

Darkness.

No Cas.

Dean sits up in the empty bed on high alert, touching his body which now had clothes on. The curtains were fixed, the TV was off, repaired, and there was no blood. It was like Castiel was not there at all.

“Cas-“

“Guys!” Sam shouts as he slams the motel door open, making Dean jump. Sam flicks on a dim light, seeing Dean – alone. “Dean?” Sam asks, his face scrunched with question and confusion, “Where’s Cas?” Dean breaks eye contact when his brother tries to read his face for answers, but the truth is…

“I don’t know.” Sam tries to say something, but Dean gets up and rushes to the bathroom before Sam could think about what he wanted to say next.

Slamming the door behind him, Dean fumes, splashing water on his face to calm down he can’t help but feel like this was another dick angel move. But Castiel wouldn’t trick them? Why would he do… _this_ and leave? Was this another angel mind trick? A dream? The next time he sees Castiel he’s gonna-

A bruise; a hickey, sprouted on the nape of Dean’s neck and all of Dean’s thoughts were hushed.

“Dean,” Sam cooed on the other side of the door, “What happened? Is everything okay? What happened to-“

“Yeah, Sam.” Dean replied, “Everything is alright.” Dean’s phone vibrated from his pocket, Dean flicked it open as soon as he saw the name of the sender.

// ** _My apologies, I panicked. I haven’t gone far in my condition._**

“Everything’s ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> >>If you are still confused about why Cas left, it is because he heard Sam coming and he GTFO. He will probably come back, he couldn't fly too far with his injured wing, poor bb.  
> >> I guess you can say Cas tricked him by being bashful a first? He was in trouble... he could've asked Sam too if Sam stayed, ayyy idgaf  
> >> I said the hands of a priest bc I think priest's channels a lot of holy energy through their hands. Like "Let us hold hands for prayer and prayer time" and stuff like that  
> >> I like 1-5 seasons of Supernatural and believe that's where Kripke ended it on purpose. I do not believe in season 6-10 whoopsie  
> >> I believe Cas to be power bottom because he is a powerful being (who is a virgin) and Dean is not a virgin (who knows A LOT ABOUT SEX), so I know Cas can give it strong but he can not really fuck Dean yet, but I know dean can fuck em good so there yea go. That's how I believe there first time should be. Sorry.


End file.
